Integrated circuits are produced from wafers of semiconductor material. The wafers are typically housed in a cassette having a plurality of closely spaced slots, each of which can contain a wafer. The cassette is typically moved to a processing station where the wafers are removed from the cassette, placed in a predetermined orientation by a prealigner or otherwise processed, and returned to another location for further processing.
Various types of wafer handling devices are known for transporting the wafers to and from the cassette and among processing stations. Many employ a robotic arm having a spatula-shaped end that is inserted into the cassette to remove or insert a wafer. The end of the robotic arm is referred to as an end effector that typically employs a vacuum to releasibly hold the wafer to the end effector. The end effector typically enters the cassette through the narrow gap between a pair of adjacent wafers and engages the backside of a wafer to retrieve it from the cassette. The end effector must be thin, rigid, and positionable with high accuracy to fit between and not touch the closely spaced apart wafers in the cassette. After the wafer has been processed, the robotic arm inserts the wafer back into the cassette.
Unfortunately, positioning errors while transferring the wafer among the cassette, robot arm, and processing stations, such as a prealigner, may cause damage to the wafer and contamination of the other wafers in the cassette because intentional engagement as well as inadvertent touching of the wafer may dislodge particles that can fall and settle onto the other wafers. Wafer damage can include scratches as well as metallic and organic contamination of the wafer material. Reducing such positioning errors and the resultant contamination is particularly important to maintaining wafer processing yields.
What is needed, therefore, is a specimen gripping end effector that can securely, quickly, and accurately transfer semiconductor wafers while minimizing positioning-related and other causes of wafer scratching and particle contamination.